The Other Lineguards: Part 1
Plot The camera shows the sky. Male voice: Are we there already? Female voice: For the thirty time, no! Other female voice: Shut up you two! The camera moves down, showing a forest, with six teens walking in it. Two of them were girls, and the other four boys. The boy from before: Why must they always leaves at the middle of the way? Just then a big muscular guy hits him in the back. Boy: Auch! Muscular guy: Stop complaining, Axe. Another guy: Brutal power isn’t always the way, Cannon. Muscular guy/Cannon: For me it is, IronWing. Female: Will you guys stop?! Cannon: What have we done? The female looks at the boy next to her. Female: Tell them something, PolarOne! PolarOne: Why I? Female: They are your men! Another female: Sir, sorry for interrupting you, but I’m getting really tired. Female: Don’t worry, we are almost there Hammer. Hammer: Ok, Miss Angel. Female: BadAngel! Hammer: Sorry ma’am. She hides between the guys. BadAngel sighs. Soon, they reach a small village in the forest. PolarOne: We arrived! The villagers ignore him. PolarOne: Those guys aren’t friendly. BadAngel: Sure… Hammer: Hey look, they are waiting for us! She points at two soldiers from Division, sitting in front of a Hotel, and waving at them. Hammer waves back. Axe: As I see they already have paid for the hotel. The soldiers get up, and walk over to them. Soldier #1: It’s good to have you here, Sirs. PolarOne: Please, the pleasure is all ours. Axe: You weren’t talking like this in the pla-*PolarOne steps on his left leg* Auch! PolarOne: Shhh! Please Axe, we aren’t home. I apologize for his lack of manners. Axe looks at him angry. Soldier #2: Oh please, there isn’t a problem. By the way, our names are Chris and Hassan *points at Soldier #1*. We already know who you are, so no need for introductions. PolarOne: Heh, I guess that this means that my team are the most well known in the whole Division. Hassan: Actually, there are only two teams in Division… PolarOne: BlackFire… BadAngel: Shouldn’t it be better if we talk about this inside? Chris: But of course miss. BadAngel: Oh please, I’m only sixteen. Chris: Sorry. Axe, to BadAngel: It’s the fact that you look ol-*Hammer hits him in the head* Auch! Hammer: Shhh! Jeez, Axe, be quiet. Axe, looking angry: Be careful, sis. It would be a tragedy, if something happen to your hair. Hammer: If you dare! BadAngel: *facepalms* I wanted to be put in Black’s team. Hassan: You team isn’t in the mood I guess. IronWing: Actually, this is our everyday. Hassan: Oh… BadAngel: If possible I could like if you make them put what we took with us for this mission in our rooms, I and IronWing will looks around. Chris: Ok sir, but I would suggest if you take Hassan with you because you are new here, and we already looked around the village. BadAngel: Thank you. Chris: For nothing. BadAngel, IronWing and Hassan walk down a small street. Hassan: So, where do you want to go first, sir? BadAngel: First things first. Division sent us here on a mission, did you found any useful information. Hassan: Yes, but I don’t know how to say it. BadAngel: Why? Hassan: Well, it turned out that nothing unusual have happened here. BadAngel: What? So we were sent here for nothing? Hassan: I’m afraid that it’s so, but you still could stay here to rest, and look around the village. BadAngel: I guess so. IronWing: I heard that there is a cave near the village. Hassan: That is so, but you better don’t go there. IronWing: Why? Hassan: Falling rocks, it isn’t very save to be there. IronWing: I… understand. Hassan: Oh, now I remember, there is a small shop in this show. Should we go there? BadAngel: Let’s go. At this time in the hotel, Axe lies on his bed. Axe: Finally! He falls asleep. Hammer: Brother, you are the worst. PolarOne: Come on, Cannon! Cannon comes, carrying all the bags on his back. Cannon: *pant* It could be *pant* easier if you *pant*helped me. PolarOne: Lister now, big boy. I’m the leader. The leader doesn’t carry bags, he orders. Cannon, whispering: I could like to see you ordering without teeth. PolarOne: What? Cannon: Nothing, sir! Chris, if everything is ok, I will go in my room, also, the girls room is the one on the right side of this one. Hammer: Understood! Chris: Good, see ya at dinner! Hammer: Bye! Chris leaves. Hammer: Hey Cannon, would you mean to carry my and BadAngel’s bags to our room. Cannon: Not at all, both of your bags are lighter than that of Polar. Polar: What, I need to take care of my look. Cannon and Hammer: Yeah… BadAngel: Hey guys! She and IronWing enter the room. PolarOne: Oh, you are back… BadAngel: Yeah, this place doesn’t have a lot of things that could be seen. Also, it turned out, that there was a mistake, and nothing strange happens here. IronWing: I’m curious about this. BadAngel: What do you mean? IronWing: I could like to go and see that cave. BadAngel: But the soldier said that there are falling rocks. IronWing: Maybe, but how many times did the Division made those kind of mistakes. BadAngel: Never… IronWing: Something happens here. PolarOne: If so, I would be the one to find this out first. BadAngel: Her Polar, can I hit you? PolarOne: No, please. They all transform back to their civil forms. BadAngel/Emilie: So, what are we doing now? PolarOne/Victor: We can ask for info about the cave during the dinner. IronWing/Toa: Dinner? Hammer/Joanna: Yeah, we will dinner with the other guest here. Emilie: This is just perfect! Toa: Even so, we should be careful and don’t show them our true motives, right sir? Victor: Totally, now let’s take a break from the long walk. Everyone nods. Soon, the evening came. The Lineguards, the two soldiers, and an old man have dinner together. Chris: Let me introduce to you Gavin. This hotel is his. Emilie: Thanks for letting us rest here Mr. Gavin. Gavin: Please, just Gavin. Its honor for me that the young people who fight to protect our planet are here eating dinner with me. Emilie: Thanks. But could we ask you something? Gavin: Oh please, I would love to tell you anything that you want to know. Emilie: We were wondering about the cave near the village. Gavin: Oh, the cave. I thought that your friends already told you that it’s dangerous to go there. Emilie: They did, cause of falling rocks, right? Gavin: Uh, yes. Toa: We just wanted to know, what so interesting we could see there if it wasn’t so dangerous. Gavin: Actually nothing. The cave isn’t more than twenty meters long. Toa: Oh. Gavin: So, how long will you stay here? Toa and Emilie look at each other. Victor: We want to stay here one more day, before returning to HQ. Gavin: Good, I was worried, that you would leave tomorrow. I really enjoy your company young people. Victor: We enjoy your company too, Mr. Gavin. Gavin, smiling: I’m happy about this. Toa and Emilie look at each other again, and smile. Toa: I finished my dinner. Gavin: Oh that was fast. Toa: If you excuse me, I’m going to my room. Gavin: But of course. Axe/Zack: Oh see, it turns out that we finished our dinners too, so you tomorrow Mr. Gavin. Gavin: See you. Later, in the boys’ room. Victor: We didn’t learn anything useful? Toa: I know, that is why I and Emilie are going out. Victor: What? Emilie: Yes, we are going to visit the cave. Joanna: What about us? Emilie: We will have to leave you here, because if we all leave they will figure out, that something is happening. Zack: And who are they? Toa: We don’t know, but I’m sure that they are watching a close eye on us. Cannon/Hank: I don’t have a problem with this, see you later. Toa: See you. He opens the window, and jumps out with Emilie. Victor: So. What are we doing now? Zack: Take a nap? Victor: Ok. Joanna: Hey Hank, cause Emilie won’t be near for some time, would you stay with me? Hank: But of course. They leave the room. Camera then shows behind the corner of the corridor. Gavin, Chris, and Hassan watch them. Chris: The young girl, and the old man leaved. Gavin: Good, we will wait till they all fall asleep, and infect them, understood? Chris and Hassan: Understood. Gavin: Now, let’s leave, before they find out that we are watching them. In the forest, BadAngel, and IronWing walk down an old forest pathway. They soon reach the cave. IronWing: I don’t see any traces of falling rocks. BadAngel: Neither do I. They smile, and walk inside the cave, only to soon reach its end. BadAngel: Ha, turns out the old man haven’t lied about the small cave. IronWing closes his eyes. BadAngel: What are you doing? IronWing: Strange I feel wind coming from the wall. BadAngel looks around. BadAngel: I don’t see a handle or anything like this… IronWing: We can reach about it later, now let’s return back to the others and tell them! BadAngel nods. Two white wings come out her back and IronWing’s blades on his back change position to look like small wings. He activates his jetpack, and they fly out. Back at the hotel, the other Lineguards sleep. Suddenly, the door of the girls room opens, and a figure drops a small bomb in it. Hank: Ugh, who is it? He wakes up, and looks around, seeing the person. Hank: Hey! Joanna wakes up. Joanna: What? Hank sees the bomb. Hank: Look out! He jumps in front of Joanna, covering her. Blue smoke starts coming out the bomb. Hank: Smoke? Joanna: It’s poisoned! Hank: Huh?! He grabs Joanna, and runs out the room, pushing the figure away. It hits its head in the wall, and passes out. Joanna then sees the figure’s face. Joanna: Chris? Hank: Traitors! Joanna: Then this means… In the boys’ room, Hassan drops another one of those bombs. Hank then grabs him by the head. Hank: Wake up! The boys wake up, and look around shocked. Zack: What? The bomb activates, and a blue smoke covers them. Joanna: Brother! Hank, to Hassan: What have you done to them? Hassan: The same thing that will happen to you shortly! Just them IronWing breaks the window, and enters the room. He takes his blades, and aims with them at the smoke. Powerful wind enters the room, blowing the smoke away. Zack: Thanks, I owe you one. BadAngel comes. IronWing: We found out, that the cave actually is much longer that Gavin told us! Hassan, shocked: You did!? Hank: Bad for you guy. He throws him out the window, and then the team leaves the hotel. Gavin: Where are you going young people? The whole team turns around facing Gavin. Victor: We already know that you lied to us, old man! And now we will finish our mission! Gavin: Why do you care about this mission so much? Zack: Like you would understand! Gavin: True I may won’t, but what I do understand is that this mission of yours made a lot of problems to my masters already! Joanna: Masters? Gavin raises his hands high. Gavin: Now come here my brother and sisters! The doors of the other houses open, and the people in them come out. It was easy to notice, that they are under some kind of mind control. Hassan gets up the ground, and smiles at the team. Gavin: Now, let’s protect our masters’ plan from those evil creatures! Victor: Lineguards, prepare to battle! Zack: Finally, something to hit. BadAngel: I still think that being in BlackFire’s team would be much better. Their surely don’t battle against a whole army on every one of their missions. Joanna: There is no way you could know. They all transform into their Lineguards form. PolarOne: Lineguards, attack! They all charge at the people. To be continued… Major Events *BadAngel, PolarOne, IronWing, Axe, Hammer, Cannon, Chris, Hassan, and Gavin make their first appearance. *It is revealed that there are only two Lineguard teams. *It is revealed, that BlackFire is the leader of the other Lineguard team. Characters *Emilie/BadAngel (first appearance) *Victor/PolarOne (first appearance) *Toa/IronWing (first appearance) *Zack/Axe (first appearance) *Joanna/Hammer (first appearance) *Hank/Cannon (first appearance) Villains *Chris (first appearance) *Hassan (first appearance) *Gavin (first appearance) *Villagers Trivia *This is the first episode where ShadowFire doesn't appear. *The main Lineguard team is mentioned several times in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic